More to Life
by True Phantom
Summary: His words were confusing, even though it happened a week ago Iruka’s words frustrated him to no end…but then again there’s always…KakaIru
1. Thoughts

Title: More to Life

Rating: T (For some cussing)

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Kakashi x Iruka (Minor SasuNaru)

Summary: His words were confusing, even though it happened a week ago Iruka's words frustrated him to no end…but then again there's always…KakaIru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Kakashi and Iruka would be together, but hey, that's what we have fanfics for.

Side Note: Okay, so there is shonen-ai / yaoi (or whatever you want to call it) in this story. Nothing explicit, so don't expect anything like that…but, if you are offended by yaoi and that type of stuff then leave, and if you want to flame me for making a yaoi of Iruka and Kakashi well…I will laugh, it's funny when people hate something and yet they are tempted to look, anyways, on with the story!

-----------------

More to Life

-----------------

_My thoughts have always been about you ever since we met,_

_We never spent that much time together, but I loved you…_

_And still do…_

-----------------

Kakashi stared at the ceiling of his apartment, his thought running on about a certain brown haired Chuunin, "What else is there?..." he asked himself as a silent night breeze blew through the window making the curtains dance in the wind.

Slowly pulling his feet to the side of the bed to the wooden floor, he stood up and walked over to the window. Pushing the curtains out of his face he pressed his hand against the window frame and stared out gazing at the village.

Few lights could be seen in the houses, no voices just the whisper of the wind could be heard, "I wonder…" Kakashi began to remember the events that had taken place a week ago…

-----------------

It had been around 5:00 P.m and Kakashi was handing in his report to Iruka.

Iruka sighed in frustration looking at the paper he had recently been handed, "Is something wrong?" the silver haired Jounin asked with a dull expression.

Iruka stared at the half-assed report; it was messy and overall…sucked, "No, nothing's wrong." He replied bluntly, he didn't mean to sound so angry but Kakashi having made him wait for what seemed like forever than handing in the piece of crap report, Iruka hadn't been able to keep his cool.

Kakashi didn't seem to care though, he enjoyed it when the younger man scolded him, in his opinion it was 'turn-on', but he also enjoyed having Iruka feel bad for him so he decided to put on his sad act.

"I'm so sorry Iruka-sensei." He said with a pitiful look placed on his (shown) face.

Seeing the expression Kakashi was holding Iruka let out another sigh, "…I'm sorry yelling at you." He said trying not to sound like apologizing to Kakashi (whom should be apologizing to him) was a foreign concept to his tongue.

Placing his hand on the desk the leaned forward, "Do I bug you that much Iruka-_sensei_?" he asked in flirtatious voice, making a large blush spread across Iruka's face, "U-um…" he looked away from Kakashi and stared at the floor.

"I-I should be going now! I mean there's papers to grade and-and-and---" Kakashi cut him off while he was in the middle of his ranting, "Great, I'll walk you home." He said as his eye curved up.

"No, I-I think I can get h-home---" once again he was cut off by the older Jounin, "I insist." He said still smiling.

"Fine." Iruka replied with yet again another sigh, _'Why does he always have to be so persistent?' _Iruka asked himself now collecting all the papers, not even daring to look up at Kakashi, less his face become even redder from embarrassment.

After packing his things the Chuunin and Jounin made their way out of the school. They walked in silence, Kakashi was enjoying himself and Iruka just felt plain awkward.

"Uh…So how was your mission Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked carefully, the strange feeling that he had still found within him.

Kakashi stifled a laugh, he noticed easily that the younger man had this nervous aura around him, "It was fine." He replied simply his eye curved up as the man let out a small, almost whisper-like, 'oh'.

The two continued to walk in the silence that was becoming more and more present as the progressed down the streets, finally reaching Iruka's apartment the sun already setting, the Chuunin let out a long relived sigh. Turning towards the Jounin he smiled, "Well, thank you and good night." He stated with a bow.

Unlike the Chuunin whom was happy that there would be no more awkwardness drifting through the air, the Jounin was not as happy, no, actually, he wasn't at all happy. He liked spending time with the Chuunin and watching Iruka be nervous was fun to watch to.

Trying to stall Kakashi decided to try and start conversation, if that plan failed he would have to resort to grabbing the other man's legs and beg him to stay…but first, talking.

"I have a question." Kakashi asked in his usual calm tone regardless of the fact he was feeling slightly panicked to make Iruka stay.

Iruka flinched but kept smile, _'Here we go, he's going to ask something stupid and I'm going to end up getting embarrassed like usual.' _He thought wearily to himself, "Yes?" he asked in the most polite tone he could manage.

Kakashi really had nothing to ask, so he decided to say the first thing that came to his head, "Don't you ever get tired of doing the same thing everyday?" Well, great, now he felt like an idiot, but whatever, if it meant Iruka staying for a few minutes it was well worth it.

Surprisingly, to Kakashi, Iruka wasn't pointing at him and laughing 'What a stupid question', he actually looked like he was thinking.

Iruka looked directly into Kakashi's eyes…eye, "Are you?" he asked in calm tone of voice. That startled Kakashi a bit, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear, or how he was expecting to hear it, Iruka was never this calm as far as he had seen.

Kakashi began to think. In truth he had been getting bored with everything, not his usual bored like, I-couldn't-care-less bored, more like not-even-Icha-Icha-paradise-can-rid-me-of-my-boredom bored. Overall, the only thing allowing him to keep his sanity was Iruka.

"Well…I suppose, everything hasn't been as…exciting, as usual." Kakashi replied looking the brown haired man into the eyes to.

Iruka put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "You know Kakashi." Okay, now Kakashi was confused, not only had Iruka 'purposely' made physical contact with him but he didn't use the suffix at then end of his name like he usually did.

"There's more to life than living." With that said the Chunnin turned around walked to into his apartment leaving a very confused Kakashi standing there.

-----------------

And now, here Kakashi was staring out the window of his apartment, continuing to think about what a certain Chuunin had said a week ago, and still confused on the meaning of his words…maybe, a nice night's of sleep would be nice.

And with that the Jounin laid in his bed and feel into a deep slumber.

--------------------A/n----------------------

I'm hopeless, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but in the end I decided to make it have chapters, bleh, I suck. Well, anyways, this story will probably have two or three chapters in total, so yeah…though it will probably end up having eight chapters or something…sigh…Anyways, review! I'm not going to update if I don't get any reviews.


	2. Be Honest

Title: More to Life

Rating: T (For language)

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Kakashi x Iruka (Minor SasuNaru)

Summary: His words were confusing, even though it happened a week ago Iruka's words frustrated him to no end…but then again there's always…KakaIru

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Side Note: Shonen-ai and Yaoi in this story, so if you are offended by that sort of thing…you have been warned.

-----------------

More to Life

-----------------

_The best way to tell someone you love them is be honest,_

_Or at least that's what I was always told._

_But it's to hard to be honest, because I'm afraid._

-----------------

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waited patiently for their sensei to arrive, "He's later than usual..." Sakura said letting out a sigh, Naruto nodded in response and Sasuke just stayed silent.

A few minutes later, their silver haired sensei appeared in front of them in a cloud of smoke, "Hello, sorry I'm late but I appear to be lovesick ended up sleeping in!" He said in a happy tone.

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled pointing their fingers at Kakashi.

Two hours of training passed but was soon interrupted when a particular Chuunin came walking up to the group, "IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled tackling the Chuunin into a hug, "Hello Naruto." He greeted with a smile, returning the hug.

Kakashi watched Naruto hug Iruka, _'Lucky.' _He thought to himself simply, all of a sudden an image of himself in Naruto's clothing running up to Iruka yelling, 'Iruka-sensei' came into his head but instead of hugging they began to make out.

Shaking his head and sanpping out of his fantasy Kakashi walked over to the Chuunin. Before he could greet his 'crush' he was interrupted, "Ah, Kakashi-sensei, just who I wanted to see." He said with a smile.

Kakashi gave the younger man his attention, well, sort of, he was looking at Iruka but his thoughts and attention were elsewhere, _'I wonder how he stays so…cute. It should be illegal to be that hot.' _The silver haired Jounin thought to himself a dazed look on his face.

"Hey, can I ask you a…" Iruka started to talk but stopped half way in his sentence, "Hello?" asked waving his hand in front of the dazed mans face, "Huh? Oh…uh…what?" was Kakashi's reply, this made the Chuunin sigh in slight aggravation, "Ugh…Well, will you help?" Kakashi nodded a little, a spaced expression still on his face, "Great! Meet me at the academy."

Sakura and Naruto paid no mind to Kakashi strange behavior, but Sasuke did, as soon as Iruka left Kakashi began to speak, "Okay, that's enough training for today I guess." He said to the group.

Naruto whined a bit complaining about how they never trained enough, while Sakura was hoping to be able to spend the rest of the day with Sasuke. Kakashi smiled doing a 'shoo-ing' hand motion to the trio.

Sakura and Naruto began to walk away but before Sasuke left he looked at Kakashi, "You know, you should just tell him how you feel." He stated.

A strange silence feel upon the two, Kakashi was looking at Sasuke with slight confusion across his face, it took him a moment, but then he noticed what the Uchiha was talking about, "Hm…maybe." He replied putting his hand to his chin.

"How out of character of you to say something like that Sasuke..." Kakashi trailed off, but soon continued what he was saying, "Maybe you should tell Naruto how you feel to." Kakashi finished his eye once again curving up into what was smile.

A small blush spread across Sasuke's face, "Wh-what?" he asked with wide eyes, "Hurry up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled waving his arms in the air.

Sasuke regained his composure and coolly walked over to his pink and blond haired comrades, giving one last glance behind him he saw all that was left of their sensei was a bit of smoke drifting through the air, shrugging Sasuke walked up to the two and as a group they made their way to someplace other than the training grounds.

-----------------

Kakashi appeared in front of the academy gates, _'I wonder what he wanted…oh well, if it means just me and him time, then that's fine with me!' _he rejoiced mentally, but all enthusiasm he carried a second ago dropped, hard onto the ground, all hopes of spending time with Iruka shattering into a million pieces.

Iruka was standing in front of a group of kids along with Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai. Iruka was handing out flyers to the children as the other Jounin's waited.

Lifting his head Iruka noticed Kakashi walking towards him, _'Hmm…Does he look upset or is it just me?' _he asked, "Oh thank you for coming Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka greeted bowing.

Kakashi just waved in return walking up to the Chuunin, or getting as close as he could, what with all the kids surrounding him, "So, what'd you need? You look a little busy." Kakashi stated.

Iruka nodded, "Please hold on." He said, Kakashi nodded walking over to the other Jounin, "Aha! Kakashi my eternal rival!" Gai shouted doing a pose. Kakashi ignored Gai and stood still looking at Iruka through the corner of his eye.

He watched the kids take stacks of flyers and run off to who knows where, once the last kid came, Iruka made his way over to the group of Jounin, "Thank you for you're help." Iruka thanked smiling.

"It's no problem, after all it is a nice thing to do for the children." Kurenai said smiling back, _'Back off Kurenai he's mine.' _Kakashi thought spitefully to himself.

"It is a youthful event!" Gai shouted and Asuma just shrugged, wait, what? Kakashi had no idea what they were talking about…oh yeah, he was kind of spacing out when Iruka tried to tell him.

Iruka gave each Jounin a stack of flyers, who quickly ran off to do whatever it was Iruka had asked them to do, handing a stack to Kakashi the silver haired Jounin just stared down at the papers in his hand with a blank look.

'_KONOHA SPRING FESTIVAL'_

Kakashi looked up at Iruka and gave him a puzzled look which was only returned with another confused look from Iruka. He so badly wanted to hug him, that expression of confusion was so cute, but this was no time for that, "Um…" Kakashi began.

Iruka slowly lifted his hand to his face, "You weren't listening to me earlier, were you?" he asked showing one eye through his fingers that were now rested on his face.

Kakashi just smiled, "Nope." Iruka sighed, "Well, as I said _before._" He started making sure Kakashi heard the word 'before' clearly, "I asked if you could help me put up flyers for the Konoha Spring Festival around the city, I already got a group of kids from my classes to help but I was a little short handed on super vision." He finished.

The Jounin's expression seemed to brighten, _'A festival! A perfect place to express my undying love to Iruka!' _he thought determinedly, "Okay, so all I need to do is put up these flyers and help supervise the festival next week?" Iruka nodded.

"Okay, I'll get right on it." Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud, _'I guess he wasn't upset, he actually seems more enthusiastic than usual.' _Iruka thought to himself.

Shrugging it off he made his way through the streets setting up the flyers, while Kakashi seemed to be glowing as he made his way through the streets, making people stare as an unnatural light of happiness emitted from him.

----------------------------A/n---------------------------------

I decided to update…yeah, well anyways the next chapter is the last, so…yeah…got nothing to say…Let's see…Oh, I was kinda tired when I worte this, so I really have no idea how it came out. (since I didn't re-read it) Tell me if something is wrong or whatever.


End file.
